jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Paleo island 2029
Paleo island 2029 This is currently still being written by me(AshyMashyPotatoes) This is NOT completed and you can expect it to be updated quite often with new additions to the story, or just minor adjustments, any feedback or constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged, please do not edit without my permission. Prologue: June 23rd, 2029; The sound of roars echoes through the halls of metal and glass, and the Tyrannosaurs prepare to fight, The larger tyrannosaur Plants its foot into the ground staring at it's younger, smaller opponent. It lets out a loud roar before charging at its opponent, biting aggressively at its neck, blood pours out of the young tyrannosaurus' neck as it slowly backs away yelping in pain, The young dinosaur charges back at her, being stopped only by the large tyrannosaurs' sharp teeth piercing through her skin, the injured tyrannosaur collapses, unable to move. the larger dinosaur gets ready to deal the final blow, but is distracted by the sound of boots against the metal flooring, four or five security officers march to the open top of the paddock "There it is! Load up the tranquilizers!" The lead security officer yells as he and the other officers begin to load their guns, "All guns loaded?" Yells the security officer, his question is followed by a "Yes sir." by all of the officers, except for the newest recruit who begins pacing back and forth, answering with a nervous "N-no sir, I'm having trouble loading my gu-" he stops mid-sentence, tripping on air, and falling backwards into the T-rex paddock... The sound of screams echoes through the metal halls followed by the loud sound of gunshots. Chapter 1: I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping and jump out of bed, running toward my closet to get some clothes, I quickly grab my uniform and head toward the bathroom, alarm clock still beeping I jump into the shower and rinse off as quickly as possible, After drying off and getting dressed I head over to the kitchen where my wife has just finished making an egg, I kiss her on the forehead grab my plate, and start eating "Thank you hon, I gotta go soon, but I'll see you after work okay?" I say as I finish my egg, "Alright, I'll see you around dinner, I'm making pizza tonight, so don't be late." She says as I walk out the door, a warm smile on her face. I walk to my car opening the door and seating myself behind the steering wheel, turning my keys I shut the door and begin driving, I pass by several houses and buildings, getting further away from home every second, it felt like hours before I finally reached the building, It was a tall white building, with dozens of windows, two large metal doors, and a helipad on the roof. I entered the building and stopped to say hello to a friend before entering the elevator, Cheerful, quiet music played in the background, as the elevator went up higher and higher until it reached the top floor, I exited the elevator and began walking up the stairs, as I reached the roof I heard the loud sounds of helicopter blades pushing against the wind, I was greeted by the pilot as I sat down and buckled my seatbelt, preparing for a long flight. Chapter 2: After a boring two-hour flight we finally landed, and I quickly unbuckled and ran right out of the helicopter, It was just as beautiful as yesterday... The endless fields of bright green grass, the large blue lakes, the thousands of healthy paleo trees, and most of all the absolutely beautiful dinosaurs that made this place a dream to work at. As I walked through the fields I saw the main building in the distance, It was made of titanium and concrete, Decorated with hundreds of plants on the outside, as I walked toward the doors they opened on their own and a robot could be heard saying "Welcome to paleo island visitor center, I hope you enjoy your stay!" I always loved when it said that. The park manager had just left his office and walked over to greet me, "Morning Gareth, how was your flight?" He asked as he shook my hand, "It was fine, although I'm not too fond of the loud noises." I answered calmly, "Ah, I see, well I'd like for you to go meet the head of security, Darren at the T-rex paddock, there's been an Incident..." He said in a serious tone as he walked away. Chapter 3: I arrived at the T-rex paddock, which was located right outside of the visitor center, I saw a few men standing there, looking down into the paddock, all wearing security uniforms, armed with tranquilizer guns, suddenly I heard a voice behind me "Ah, so you're finally here." I turned around to see a tall muscular man in a security uniform, he had messy brown hair and hazel eyes that were as sharp as daggers, "You're Darren right?" I said looking up at the large, intimidating man, "Yes, and I assume you know about the... Incident last night?" He said in a serious tone as he looked into the paddock at the injured Tyrannosaur, "Yes, that's why I'm here." It had been a couple hours since I started work on the young tyrannosaur, I was able to stop the bleeding and sew the wound, all I had to do now was bandage her and she'd be good to go... but she had other plans, as I looked through my bag for the bandages I heard a loud roar from behind me, I immediately turned toward the Tyrannosaurus as it struggled to get on its feet, luckily security quickly stepped in and tranquilized her, as her head fell back onto the ground I could still hear roars, it wasn't coming from her... "Where's the other one?" I asked calmly, trying not to panic "We left her in the paddock, but the tranquilizer shouldn't wear off for another hour or so..." I thought I must've heard wrong, they couldn't have left the Tyrannosaur in here, could they? But any doubts were put to rest when I heard another, much louder roar "RUN! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Category:FanFiction